Te siento(Damon Salvatore y tu)
by KatySalvatore
Summary: (Tn) es hermana y el polo opuesto de Elena y Jeremy. Por problemas de rebeldía debe ir a vivir con ellos a Mystics Falls, donde conocerá a los hermanos Salvatore enamorados de Elena, pero esto cambia cuando llegas (tn). Corazones divididos, dolor, deseo, pasión y sobretodo amor...Entren y lean;) ambientado en la temporada dos de Vampire diaries, posibles lemmon en el transcurso...
1. Chapter 1

_Querido diario:_

_Me tengo que ir a vivir con mis hermanos! Argh:/ ¿Y porque?, por que no tengo dinero para pagar las cuentas ni para rentar una casa. Si, me acabe el dinero de la herencia de mis padres..._

_Mi tia Jenna me dio un sermón por telefono. Que debo dejar de ser rebelde, que no debo hacer fiestas, que debería ser como la inocente y dulce Elena...Me jode que me comparen con ella. ¿Es que no entienden que somos polos opuestos?, ella es rubia de ojos azules, dulce y con actitud de "salvemos al mundo". Y yo, yo soy rebelde, cruel, cinica sarcastica, y con actitud de "me vale un carajo el mundo, que se salve por si solo". Lo se, suelo ser una perra..._

_Anoche mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta de despedida!, ¿ah que no adivinas quien me beso?, claro no puedes hablar ni nada XD, ya, pero me beso Mike! si me pidió ser su novia, pero le dije que no me gustaban las ataduras...Debiste ver su cara!_

_No se como, pero tengo unas fotos donde salgo yo, bailando en el techo. ¿Como llegue ahi?, Bah, mi vida no tiene sentido. Tengo un amigo vampiro, otro hombre lobo, mis padres murieron por "un accidente de auto", y el auto no tenia roto el parabrisas, raro raro...Ja me importa un carajo, mi vida es super ultra divertida, espero que lo siga siendo cuando viva con Elena y Jeremy, ah y mi tía. _

_Bueno querido diario, debo irme a ducharme y a arreglarme, ya que debo estar las 10 am en Mistycs Falls, Rayos! son las 12:26, bueno queda a 40 minutos de mi ciudad...Veremos que nos traerá de divertido Mystics Falls..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo! espero que les guste e.e TN=Tu Nombre...Por si no saben!;)**

* * *

Iba llegando a Mistycs Falls. Estábamos de vacaciones, así que no iría al instituto. Espero que Mystics Falls sea divertido, porque si no, me aburriré y moriré. Bah, lo bueno de mudarme, es que no veré mas al odioso de Trevor, el era muy atractivo pero era muy...tonto, obsesivo, cretino, en fin me caía fatal.

Quedaban unos 15 minutos de viaje, hasta que el motor de mi auto fallo.

-¡Eh! No pare por favor, ¡no!, Genial.-Dije cuando salio humo del motor.

Bajé a ver que sucedía y para mi mala suerte el motor se había quemado. Saque mi mochila, ya que no llevaba equipaje, todo se lo había llevado tía Jenna. Y saque mi celular, ¡no tenia batería!. Genial, lo mejor sería caminar.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi un cementerio. Me dirigí a él con la esperanza de que hubiese alguien, pero estaba vacío. Este era el cementerio donde enterraron a mis padres. No pude evitar sentirme triste. Como extrañaba a mis padres.

Me senté frente a sus tumbas y mire sus tumbas. ¿Porque se fueron?, ¿Porque tuvieron que dejarnos?. Me odio. Si no fuera por mi, ellos estarían vivos aun. Solo a mi se me ocurrió decirles que me compraran una blusa nueva. No me perdonare nunca la muerte de ellos...

Vi un cuervo arriba de la tumba de mi madre, mirándome fija mente.

-¿Que?, ¿acaso te gusto?.-Le pregunté enojada. Juro que un destello de diversión cruzo por sus ojos.

-Ya, me estoy volviendo loca. Mejor me voy.-Me levante, y tomé mi mochila.

Vi una niebla rodear el cementerio, no le di importancia y me adentre a ella.

-¿Es que no puedo tener mas mala suerte?.-Pregunte fastidiada. La niebla me estaba mareando.

De pronto sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mio. Estaba en un debate mental si mirar o no mirar. Hasta que decidí no mirar. Seguí caminando y la verdad era que no veía mucho. A lo lejos vi unas casas y seguí esa dirección.

-Bien, por fin mi estúpida suerte cambia.- Iba caminando de lo mejor, hasta que caí y rodé por el suelo golpeándome la cabeza y toda mi vista se volvió negra...

**Damon PoV:**

Ver a la chica se me hacia gracioso, cuando la vi en la carretera sentí algo, una sensación relajante y de alivio. Cuando fue al cementerio no pude evitar verla. Era la primera persona que no huía de mi niebla y se adentraba sin dudar. Me mantuve detrás de ella, observando sus movimientos. Era muy atractiva. Tenia el cabello castaño un poco mas abajo de los hombros, era de piel muy blanca como el papel. No era muy alta, apenas medio 1,60. De pronto la chica tropezó, rodó por el piso y se golpeo la cabeza.

Me acerque a ver si estaba bien, pero estaba desmayada. La tome en brazos y la observe mas de cerca. Era de facciones finas, y tenia unas pestañas muy largas. ¿Me pregunto porque miraba las tumbas de los padres de Elena?.

Con la chica aun en mis brazos, revise su mochila. Si lo se, soy todo un metiche cuando quiero.

En su mochila traía, unas pastillas y un inhalador. Un libro de historia, y un cuaderno muy mono. Tomé el cuaderno y en la tapa decía "No leas mi diario;(!".

-Veamos quien es esta chica.-Dije para mi mismo. Lei la primera hoja de su diario.

Era un tipo de presentación:

_Bien diario, no se porque hablo contigo pero bah...Soy (Tn) Gilbert, tengo una hermana llamada Elena y un hermano llamado Jeremy. No tengo novio...solo "amigos". Vivo sola desde la muerte de mis padres.  
__En mi casa hay fiestas todos los dias. Mi mejor amigo se llama Tyler, vive en Mystics falls y es un hombre-lobo. Mi amiga Rose, es un vampiro junto a su hermano Trevor.  
__Odio a Trevor, es un idiota que no para de mirarme!. Que se joda!, si Trevor jodete._

_Me encanta la pizza, los animales, soy vegetariana. Según todos soy el polo opuesto de Elena. Y es verdadXDDDD. Sueño cosas que suceden en el futuro. Ultimamente veo a un chico de contextura delgada aun que musculoso, es alto, de ojos de color azul esmeralda, cabello de color negro. En mi sueño vestía con una camiseta negra, y unos baqueros grises. Era muy atractivo. Según como se muestra en mis sueños, es muy sarcástico y un poco pesado. Es creído y cínico, aun que todo es porque sufrió mucho un tiempo._

_Sueño con el, desde un mes antes que murieran mis padres. Cuando le conté a mi madre de el, se sorprendió mucho. Demasiado para mi gusto. Ella me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de un chico de esas características. Me aconsejo que no fuera jamas a Mystics Falls. Y que esperaba que el no me hiciera daño...Extraño ¿no?..._

Así que esta chica era la hermana de Elena. Y no se por que, pero creo que el chico con el que sueña es conmigo. Las características de ese chico, son las mías. Algo en (tn), se me hacia familiar. ¿Porque no la ataco?. No puedo atacarla. Con solo pensar que le hagan daño, me invade una sensación de pánico.

-Bien, ¿a donde debo llevarte?.-Le pregunte, pero claro ella no iba a responder porque estaba inconsciente.

Decidí que llevarla a casa de Elena era lo mejor. La chica no pesaba nada, era como una pluma en mis brazos. Cuando llegue a casa de Elena toque el timbre.

-¡Damon!...¿TN?, ¡¿Que le has hecho a mi hermana?!.-Me pregunto Elena furiosa, si fuera un vampiro seguro me hubiese atacado.

-Nada, no le he hecho nada. Su auto se averió fue al cementerio, se cayo se desmayo, y ¡tacha!, el magnifico y perfecto Damon la ha traído a casa.-Dije con mi perfecta sonrisa.

-Bien, la llevare a su cuarto.-Dijo Elena. La mire incrédulo.

-¡Esta bien llévala tu!, ¡pero no hagas nada indebido y aléjate de ella!.-Me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Celosa?.-Pregunte, y corrí escalera arriba. Sabia que Elena sentía algo por mi, y yo por ella, creo que sentía algo por ella.

Puse a (Tn), cuidadosamente en su cama. Corrí un mechón de cabello de su rostro. (TN) era muy hermosa. No pude evitar acariciar su mejilla. El contacto con su piel me hizo estremecer, era cálida y suave. Pasé mi pulgar por sus sonrosados labios. En un impulso rocé mis labios con los suyos. Salí rápido de su habitación. Justo en el momento en que Elena entraba.

Me quede cerca de la habitación de (tn). Algo me sucedía con ella, era algo muy bueno y a la vez muy peligroso...

* * *

**Y este fue el primer capitulo! e.e espero que les haya gustado^wwwwww^ awww no es tierno Damon!*-* hooo en el proximo capitulo veremos cuando tu conozcas a los hermanos salvatore e.e**

**Proximo cap, escena adelantada:**

_-Y en un resumen eso es..._

_-Argh! es como las almas gemelas idiota!_

_-Ah claro, ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Me estas diciendo que ella es mi alma gemela?._

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi! les traigo el nuevo capitulo e.e me siento con inspiracion hoy dia;3333333 **

* * *

**(TN) PoV:**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, me había golpeado muy fuerte. Me levante de golpe al ver que estaba en una habitación, era de color celeste pastel y tenia muebles blancos, era muy bonita. Abrí la puerta y unos fuertes brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Hermanita! ¡que bueno que volviste a nosotros!.-Dijo mi hermano Jeremy. Correspondí su abrazo y el me alzo por el aire.

-¡Jer!, ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!.-Le dije feliz, había extrañado mucho a mis hermanos. Cuanto los había necesitado.

-¿Y Elena?.-Pregunté entusiasmada.

-Esta abajo, con sus amigas.-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo tomé de la mano, y salí disparada escalera abajo. Cuando la vi, solté a Jer de la mano y baje mas rápido la escalera. Y en el ultimo escalón, me caí.

Frente a mi habían dos pares de zapatos, y con ellos sus dueños mirándome. Uno era alto, de cuerpo atlético y de ojos verdes, a simple vista no era atractivo, pero si lo mirabas bien era muy sexy, tenía el cabello castaño, y vestía con unos baqueros azules oscuro y una camiseta amarilla muy clara. El otro era contextura delgada, aunque se le veían músculos, no era muy alto en comparación del otro chico. Sus ojos eran de color azul esmeralda y tenía una perfecta sonrisa en su cara. Vestía con unos baqueros y una camiseta negra, el era mucho mas atractivo que el otro chico. Cuando lo vi, me sentí en paz. Sin sufrimiento. Fue como si encontrara la luz en mi camino. No quería alejarme de él.

-Ven acá.-Dijo Jer cargándome en sus brazos y llevándome donde Elena.

-¡(TN)!, ¡por fin despiertas!, no tienes ni idea cuanto te hemos extrañado.-Me dijo abrazándome, aun en los brazos de Jer.

-Chicos ella es mi hermana (tn).-Dijo Jer dando la vuelta. Ahí se encontraban dos chicas y dos chicos. Atrás de ellos había una foto de mis padres, era un cuadro muy grande. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Me baje de los brazos de Jer y desvié la vista del cuadro.

-(Tn), ellos son Caroline.-Dijo indicándome a una chica rubia.-Ella es Bonnie.-Ahora me indicaba a una chica pelirroja.

-Y ellos son los hermanos Salvatore.-Dijo Elena, ubicándose al medio de ellos. El mas alto se acerco a mi.

-Soy Stephan Salvatore. Un gusto.-Me dijo con una sonrisa cálida, le sonreí y lo abrace.

-Con permiso.-Dijo el otro chico, apartando a su hermano.-Soy Damon Salvatore. El soltero mas codiciado de Mystics Falls.-Me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y con un juego de cejas. Lo quede mirando fijamente, el, esa voz. ¿Donde lo había visto?.

-Vaya, entonces que mal están los solteros de Mystics Falls.-Dije preocupada, eso hizo reír a los demás. Damon me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh!, yo soy hermoso.-Dijo con un reproche, y su ceños fruncido. Parecía un niño enojado.

-¿Nunca te has visto al espejo, verdad?.-Le pregunte con fingida confusión. El seguía con su ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió. Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Pude observar el azul de sus hermosos ojos...Alto, ¿hermosos?.

-¿Y aun crees que me veo mal?.-Me dijo de forma seductora.

-Si, es mas ahora lo aseguro.-Le dije indiferente.

-Y ahora.-Dijo acercándose mas a mi rostro. Hasta que acortó nuestra distancia, y me besó.

Sus labios era cálidos y de un dulce sabor a menta. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el con sus dos manos tomo mi cintura, acercándome aun mas a él. Fue un beso profundo. No sentía nada mas a nuestro alrededor. No quería alejarme de él, quería estar siempre así. Solo el y yo.

**Damon PoV:**

Cuando bese a (tn), me sentí en el infierno. Placentero y doloroso. El olor de su sangre me volvía loco, pero no podía hacerle daño. Ella correspondió mi beso, y así nos sumimos en un profundo deseo...No quería separarme de ella. No podía.

De pronto sentí como alguien nos apartaba bruscamente. Eran Elena y Stephan.

-Creo que deberíamos beber algo.-Dijo Caroline tratando de quitarle el peso a la situación.

Vi como (Tn) tenía sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados, al igual que yo. Quería ir y abrazarla, y no dejarla ir jamas. ¿Que rayos me estaba sucediendo?.

-Ustedes están vinculados.-Dijo Bonnie mirando algo entre (tn) y yo. Aun que yo no vi nada. La bruja saco un libro y lo abrió.

-¿De que hablas?.-Preguntó (tn).

-En el mundo de las brujas, se dice que cuando alguien nace esta destinada solo a una persona en toda su vida. Demoran en encontrarse e incluso algunas no se encuentran. Es la persona con la cual puedes compartirlo todo, no tienen la necesidad de hablar. Se aman desde el momento en que se miran. Cuando están juntos, los obstáculos son mayores. El mundo y la naturaleza, harán lo posible por separarlos. Es el amor más puro y divino que existe. El amor real y verdadero.-Nos dijo la bruja leyendo o mirando el libro.

-Y en resumen eso es...-Dije intentado entender mejor.

-Argh! es como las almas gemelas idiota!.-Dijo la bruja inhalando profundamente.

-A claro ahora lo entiendo todo...¿Me estas diciendo que ella es mi alma gemela?.-Pregunte con fingida incredulidad. Luego proseguí.-Vaya, pensé que mi alma gemela era mas hermosa y atractiva.-Dije mirando de arriba a bajo a (tn). Ella me miro fulminante y luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes no eres el único desilusionado, yo me siento igual o peor que tu.-Me respondió (tn), no pude evitar reírme y todos me miraron como si estuviese loco.

-Te invito un trago alma gemela.-Le dije estrechando mi mano. Ella dudo unos segundos hasta que la tomo.

-Claro, iré por algo para abrigarme.-Me respondió con una sonrisa, y salio escalera arriba.

-¿Que crees que haces?.-Me preguntó Elena enojada. Jer me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero intentaba ocultar una risita, al igual que Caroline y Bonnie. Stephan me miraba igual que Elena.

-Salir con mi alma gemela.-Dije como si fuese obvio.

Saber que ella era mi alma gemela, me hizo sentir bien. Sentí esperanza en mi vida. Eso necesitaba, esperanza. Algo por que vivir. De pronto sentí como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era (tn), se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba una blusa gris sin mangas y una falda circular corta de color negro, también llevaba unas pantys negras y unos botines grises. Se veía muy hermosa.

-¡Wow!, retiro lo dicho, mi alma gemela no pudo ser mejor.-Dije mirandola con descaro. Ella sonrío y alzo una ceja.

-Gracias, ¿Nos vamos?.-Me dijo abriendo la puerta. Yo asentí y fui donde ella.

-Claro, te llevare de paseo por Mystics Falls.-Le dije tendiéndole el brazo, una costumbre muy antigua.

-Bien, llevame esto y esto.-Dijo tendiendome su chaqueta y sus llaves.-Ah, ¿Llevas dinero?.-Me preguntó, yo asentí.

-Entonces no tenemos problema, Ádios chicos. Un gusto conocerlos.-Dijo (tn), despidiéndose de los demás. Yo solo me despedí con la mano.

-Dime, ¿Porque te mudaste a Mystics Falls?.-Pregunte cuando salimos de casa.

-Bueno, las fiestas y los caprichos se llevaron mi dinero. No tenia como pagar las cuentas, así que volví a vivir en familia.-Me dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no buscaste trabajo?.-Había visto a muchos humanos que trabajaban y estudiaban.

-¿Y si te digo que de los 19 trabajos que he tenido, lo que mas he durado han sido 3 días?.-Dijo con una mirada inocente.

-¿En serio?, ¿tres días?.-Pregunte divertido.

-Sip tres días...¿A donde me llevaras alma gemela?.-Pregunto curiosa(tn), seguíamos del brazo. Sentí las miradas de las personas en la calle. Yo era bastante conocido en Mystics Falls, y saber que iba del brazo con una chica nueva y muy hermosa, seria el chisme de la semana.

-Te llevare a un bar, por una copa. Yo cumplo lo que digo.-Dije guiñándole un ojo, ella me sonrió y alzo una ceja.

Cuando llegamos amablemente le abrí la puerta.

-Oh gracias caballero.-Me dijo de forma coqueta, yo le sonreí y tomé de nuevo su brazo guiándola hasta la barra.

-Dígame señorita, ¿que apetece beber?.-Pregunté caballeroso, todo el camino hasta aquí nos comportamos como personas de la época antigua. Ella se acerco a mi oído.

-¿Sabía que las señoritas no debemos beber alcohol con un caballero y sin alguna autoridad?.-Me pregunto de forma muy sensual y coqueta.

-Pues ese podría ser un secreto entre nosotros.- Le dije de la misma forma. Ella soltó una risita y pidió un vodka. Yo pedí lo mismo. De pronto llegaron Stephan, Elena, Bonnie y Caroline acompañada de Tyler. Ellos se sentaron a nuestro lado y pusieron atención a nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, para hacer esto mas divertido, haremos una pregunta cada una. Hay que responderlas por obligación, y no se debe mentir.-Me dijo esto ultimo con un tono amenazante.

-Bien, yo empiezo. ¿Edad?.-Le pregunte bebiendo un sorbo del vaso.

-18. ¿Y tu?.-Dijo sin dar mas información. Que le respondía, tengo 147 años o tengo 23 años...Bueno ella sabia de la existencia de vampiros y licántropos.

-147 años. ¿Novio?.-Pregunte, ella ni si quiera se sorprendió. Sentí la mirada sorprendida de Stephan y de los demás.

-No. ¿Eres vampiro o licántropo?.-Preguntó como si hablara del clima. Esta chica era sorprendente. Los demás la miraron, y se preguntaron como sabia de nosotros.

-Vampiro. ¿Algún amor lejano?.-Pregunté, estaba interesado en su vinculo cercano.

-Ninguno. ¿Te gusta alguien?.-Así que ella también se interesa por mi vinculo cercano eh. La verdad es que si, ella me gustaba, ni si quiera pensaba en Elena cuando pensaba en ella.

-Si. ¿Me encuentras atractivo?.-Vi como Elena sonreía al decir esto. ¿Porque sonreía?, ¿acaso estaba de acuerdo que me gustara su hermana?.

-Muy atractivo. ¿Quien te gusta?.-Me preguntó ahora divertida. Sabía que me encontraba atractivo. Por eso soy Damon Salvatore, ¿no?.

-Tu.-Ella me miro sorprendida, al igual que los demás. Elena salio del bar con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Damon ve por Elena. Yo cuidare a (tn).-Me dijo Stephan, dude unos segundos hasta que (tn) pronuncio un "ve, yo estoy bien".

Busque a Elena, y la encontré en un banco cerca de una plaza.

-Elena.-Dije para llamar su atención.

-Vete Damon.-Me dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Que te sucede?.-Le pregunté, para saber que rayos le sucedía.

-¿Que me sucede?, ¿quieres saber que me sucede?. Sucede que actúas cariñoso conmigo y protector, pero llega una chica nueva y te vuelves loco. ¿Es que siempre eres un animal sin corazón?.-Dijo enojada. Claro, estaba celosa.

-Elena yo te quiero, pero no de la misma forma. No te mentiré, ya que si confundí lo que sentía por ti. Pero yo quiero a (tn), se lo que siento por ella.-Le dije sincero, ella me miró furiosa y se puso de pie.

-¡Dijiste que me querías!.-Exclamo delante de mi.

-¡Si, lo dije!, ¡te espere!. ¡Espere que decidiera entre Stephan y yo!, ¡Espere mientras coqueteabas con el¡, ¡Mientras te alejabas de mi con cada "mala" cosa que yo hacía!. ¡No se puede esperar toda la eternidad!.-Dije exasperado.

Elena se lanzo a mi y me beso. Intente apartarla, pero cuando lo iba hacer. Sentí unas miradas sobre mi. Eran Stephan y (tn). (Tn) me miraba con incredulidad. Luego cambio su mirada a una fría.

-El chico bonito, ¿como es que se llama?, ahh si Matt, espera que le pagues. Adiós. Ah Elena, avísale a Jenna que llegare tarde, y que si no llego no se preocupe. Estaré con unos amigos.-Dicho esto (tn) se fue como si nada, dejándonos a todos donde estábamos.

-¡(Tn), espera!.-Dije llegando hasta ella.

-Te espere y me aburrí, ¿Crees que soy la clase de chica que espera?, Te equivocas conmigo Damon.-Me dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Pero estábamos en una cita, no puedes llegar e irte.-Le dije con reproche.

-Numero uno, no era una cita. Numero dos, yo hago lo que se me venga en ganas, ademas tu te fuiste primero. Y numero tres, no saldré con chicos que estan interesados por mi hermana.-Me dijo para luego salir caminando por una oscura calle.

-Es peligroso que vayas sola de noche.-Le dije llegando donde ella otra vez.

-Créeme cuando te digo que siempre salgo de noche.-Me respondió rodando los ojos.

-(Tn), te puede suceder algo.-Le dije preocupado.

-¡Dejame tranquila Damon!, ¡no necesito a alguien cuidando de mi, hace tres años vengo cuidándome sola!. ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡no quiero tu preocupación, no quiero tu cariño, no quiero que me digas que esta mal o no!.-Me dijo alterada. Vi como unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-Solo quiero que estés bien.-Le dije casi en un susurro.

-Como todos, ¿no?. ¿Porque tendrian que preocuparse ahora de mi?, ¿Porque no antes?.-Me dijo con rabia, ¿Antes no se preocupaban de ella?.-Vete Damon, déjame sola.-Me dijo con los ojos cerrados. Inhalo profundo y siguió caminando.

De pronto un auto aparco frente a ella.

-¿Sucedió algo (tn)?.-Dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

-Deja de preguntar y déjame subir.-Dijo tirando su chaqueta al auto.

-¿Estuviste llorando?.-Pregunto nuevamente el chico.

-¡Que te calles y arranca!.-Dijo (tn) tomando una botella de lo que parecía vodka.

El auto arranco y no pude evitar sentirme enojado. Golpee un árbol y este se partió en dos. Me quede unos minutos ahí hasta que decidí a cazar...

**(Tn) PoV:**

Me sentía fatal. Mis amigos, si es que se les puede decir amigos, notaron como me sentía así que decidieron no preguntar y se fueron directo a la fiesta. Cuando llegue, vi que era en casa de Trevor y Rose, la fiesta era todo un caos. Todos estaban ebrios y destrozando la casa.

Con mi chaqueta aun en mi mano salí de la casa, encendí un cigarrillo y me fui de la fiesta. Estuve caminando por las frías calles, iluminadas solo por unos pocos focos de luces. En estos momentos solo quería tranquilidad.

¿Porque Elena?, ¿porque Damon?. Otra vez fui usada. No se porque me dolía tanto, si a final de cuentas siempre he estado sola. Todos se acercaban a mi por que era popular y por que tenia dinero y hacia fiestas cuando quería. Pero jamas tuve un estúpido amigo de verdad. Luego me gusta un chico y apuesta con sus amigos a que el se acuesta conmigo en menos de un mes. ¡Genial!.

Volví a mi antiguo hogar. Quise entrar pero no tenia las llaves. Tendría que volver a Mystics Falls. Ni un auto pasaba.

-Bah tendré que irme a pie.-Dije para mi misma. Me fui por la orilla de la carretera, sin miedo a lo que me sucediese por el camino.

Iba tranquila por el camino, fumando mi cigarrillo, hasta que sentí ruidos a mi alrededor. No paré, me importaba un carajo lo que sucediera.

-Hey!, (Tn)!.-Dijo una voz que conocia perfectamente. Trevor.

-Déjame Trevor, no estoy de humor.-Dije si parar.

-¿Te sucedió algo?.-Preguntó detrás mio.

-Problemas con la familia.-Dije queriendo que se fuera.

-¿Te llevo a casa?.-Preguntó con un tono sensual, que no me gustó para nada.

-¡Que no Trevor!, ¡Quiero estar sola!.-Le dije enojada.

-Vamos un poco de compañía no viene mal a nadie.-Dijo a mi lado, tomándome por la cintura.

-Pues a mi me va mal, ahora ¡suéltame imbécil!.-Estaba furiosa, este idiota nunca me dejaba tranquila.

-No me hables así. Sabes perfectamente lo que soy, no me obligues a asesinarte.-Me dijo mostrándome los colmillos.

-Venga hazlo, ¿Crees que me asusta?. Vamos muérdeme y acaba con mi vida. ¡Me importa un carajo!.-Le dije poniéndome delante de él. Era verdad, en estos momentos no me importaba nada. Vi un cuervo negro frente a mi, parecía que era el mismo que vi en el cementerio.

-Eres una maldita perra.-Me dijo dándome una cachetada. Luego me tomó de las manos, intente zafarme pero este tenía mucha fuerza.-Deberían enseñarte modales, ¿Tus papitos no te enseñaron?, ¡Ah verdad no te prestaban atención!, les preocupaba tu dulce hermanita Elena.-Dijo sonriendo, ¡este maldito imbécil!. El cuervo que antes me miraba, salió volando en dirección a Mystics Falls.

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!, ¡Lo que sucedió con mi familia no es asunto tuyo!.-Grité rabiosa, no podía zafarme del agarre del imbécil.

-Vamos, te divertirás mucho conmigo.-Dijo en un tono seductor. ¡Este desgraciado quería abusar de mi!.

-¡El día que me divierta contigo, se congelara el infierno!.-Al decir esto, el estúpido me tiró al suelo. Me dio una patada en las costillas, que debo decir que me dolió bastante. Genial ahora voy a morir.

-Veras como nos divertiremos querida (tn).-Dijo Trevor tomándome del pelo, mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

De pronto vi como alguien tomaba a Trevor y lo lanzaba lejos de mi. Era Damon.

-Pero que bajo has caido Trevor, obligar a una chica a estar contigo, ¿Enserio?.-Dijo Damon incrédulo.

-Vete Damon, esto es entre esa zorra y yo.-Dijo Trevor furioso.

-Bueno Trevor, resulta que a la que estas llamando "zorra" es mi chica.-Dijo Damon luego tomo a Trevor y lo golpeo. Trevor se defendió y de pronto lanzo a Damon contra un árbol, para luego desaparecer.

-Maldito cobarde.-Dijo Damon, luego me miró y se acerco a mi.

-¿Estas bien?.-Preguntó preocupado.

-Si, eso creo.-Dije mirándolo a los ojos.-Damon, este...gracias.-Dije mirando hacia abajo.

-No agradezcas, ven te ayudo.-Damon me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

-Trevor es un imbecil acosador y psicopata.-Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh yo te dije que era peligroso salir de noche...pero no, la señorita testaruda que dice, "¡Déjame tranquila Damon!, ¡no necesito a alguien cuidando de mi".-Dijo Damon con una mala copia de mi voz. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Hey lo tenía todo bajo control.-Dije arreglándome el cabello.

-No (tn), no lo tenias bajo control. ¿Y si yo no hubiese llegado?.-Preguntó preocupado, y hasta enojado.

-Yo no sabía...-Iba a terminar pero Damon me interrumpió.

-No, no lo sabías. No soportaría que algo te sucediera.-Me dijo acercándome a él y mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero no pasó Damon. Justó llegaste.-Dije rodeando su cuello con mis manos. El acerco su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en un dulce y tierno beso...

* * *

**Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy^^ estos días subiré mas capítulos así que estén atentas;))))))) espero y les haya gustado;333 nos vemos en el prosimo cap chau chau:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Traigo el nuevo cap! gracias a Delena por su apoyo a la historia y a todos aquellos que la leen^^**

* * *

**TN PoV:**

Iba caminando con Damon, no quise que me llevara, aun no quería llegar a casa.

-Damon, ¿que sientes por mi hermana?.-Pregunté de pronto. Necesitaba saberlo.

-La quiero pero no de la misma forma que a ti.-Me respondió sin mirarme. A él le gustaba mi hermana.

-Creo que a ella también le gustas.-Dije mirando al frente, no quería mirarle.

-Espera, espera, espera...¿También?.-Preguntó deteniéndose, yo seguí caminando. Era estúpido, pero no podía mirarle.

-Si, pues a ti te gusta, ¿no?.-Respondí caminando a paso normal.

Damon me tomo del brazo, y me jalo hacia él. Me miró de una forma, que me derretía. Me volví mantequilla en sus brazos.

-Estas confundiendo las cosas, yo la quiero pero no de esa manera. A mi me gustas tu.-Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

¡Yo le gustaba!, quería saltar de alegría, pero no debía demostrar que me importaba demasiado.

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?.-Preguntó mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Yo...no se si creerte.-Le dije desviando la mirada.

Era cierto, Damon podía estar jugando conmigo. No quería ser una mas del montón. Me lastimaría demasiado.

-¿No sientes ese cariño?, ¿No sientes lo mucho que me importas?, ¿No ves el brillo en mis ojos cuando te miro?... ¿No me sientes?.-Pregunto impaciente y consternado. Y ahí me di cuenta. A Damon le importaba, tanto como el a mi.

-Te siento.-Le dije mirándolo por fin a los ojos. Vi como sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo especial.

Acercamos nuestros labios y nos besamos. Besar a Damon, me desconectaba del mundo. Amaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Me alegraba que ese brillo fuese por mi.

De un momento a otro el beso subió de intensidad. Damon me cargo, y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura. Me apego a un árbol y me beso con pasión. Acaricio mi cintura y yo arquee la espalda. Él besaba mi cuello, y yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello.

-Debo llegar a casa...Jenna estará preocupada.-Le dije entre besos. No quería separarme de él, pero era verdad. Jenna sería capaz de llamar a la guardia nacional, solo porque desaparecí una hora.

-Tienes razón...Retomaremos esto, en otro momento.-Me dijo con voz ronca. Me puso delicadamente en el piso, y me tendió la mano.

-Vamos queda mucho a un.-Me dijo con una de sus perfectas sonrisas. Tome su mano, y emprendimos camino a Mystics Falls.

-¿Crees que Trevor aparezca de nuevo?.-Pregunté disgustada. Damon pareció pensarlo.

-Tal vez...Pero si eso sucede, yo estaré ahí.-Dijo en tono serio.

No quería volver a ver a Trevor, pero algo me decía que lo volvería a ver. De mi cartera saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Me disponía a llevarlo a mi boca, cuando Damon me detuvo.

-¡Eh!, ¿Que crees que haces?.-Le pregunte, mirando como pisaba mi cigarrillo.

-¿Acaso eres ciega?, fumar es asqueroso.-Me dijo, haciendo cara de asco.

-Pues para mi no lo es.-Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Deberías dejarlo...Vamos.-Me dijo rodando los ojos.

Yo no me moví y solo me quede ahí, de brazos cruzados.

-No iré contigo.-Dije en un berrinche.

-Vamos (Tn), no querrás que te lleve por las malas.-Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Pero yo no me moví. Él soltó un bufido, y rápidamente llego a mi lado. Me tomó de la cintura y me cargo en su hombro, estilo Shrek y Fiona.

-¿Pero que rayos?, ¡Bájame enseguida Damon!, ¡Te arrepentirás por esto!.-Grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

Genial, por esto odiaba mi humanidad y a los vampiros. Ellos tienen mucha fuerza.

-Acepta que quería que te cargara, y que querías sentir mis manos en ti.-Me dijo coqueto.

-¡Ya quisieras!.-Le dije irónica.

-¿No te gusta sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos, que pase mi mano por tu cintura, y te apegue a mi. No te gusta que bese tu cuello, y acaricie tu vientre, tu espalda, tus piernas o tus labios?.-Me dijo con tono sensual. Quería decirle que me encantaba, y que por mi lo hiciera siempre, pero no podía dejarle ganar.

-Si, digo no...Este yo, creo que.-Genial, ahora era tartamuda. Damon río y con un ágil movimiento, me cargo al estilo novia.

-Aceptalo, te soy irresistible.-Dijo acercándose a mi, puse un dedo tapando sus labios, evitando que me besara.

-Eso no quiere decir que puedes besarme cuando quieras.-Le dije con mi ceja alzada.

El tomo mi mano suavemente y la puso alrededor de su cuello. Acerco su rostro al mio y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego en la frente, después beso mi mentón, y mi otra mejilla, también me dio un beso en la nariz y por último beso mis labios, que a pesar de ser un corto, estaba lleno de pasión y ternura.

-¿Segura que no puedo besarte cuando quiera?.-Me dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y bufe, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y luego escondí mi rostro en el, si antes darle una pequeña mordida.

-(Tn), si quieres llegar a casa, debes dejar de hacer eso.-Dijo con su voz ronca, sonreí contra su cuello y me cargue en su hombro.

Me estaba dando mucho sueño, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Solté un bostezo y un suspiro.

-¿Falta mucho?.-Pregunté sin mirar el camino.

-No, faltan unos 7 minutos.-Dijo riendo.

-¡Por fin!, tengo mucho sueño.-Dije con un puchero.

-Sostente bien.-Me dijo con un guiño, yo hice lo pedido y me aferre a él.

Damon de un momento a otro llego a mi casa- A penas se demoro 5 segundos. Debo admitir que me maree un poco.

-Ni tu tía, ni tus hermanos están en casa.-Dijo seguro, ¿No estaban?.

-¿Y donde están?.-Pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Ni idea, pero tu debes ir a descansar.-Me dijo llegando a mi habitación.

¿Como rayos llegó a mi habitación?. Por la ventana tal vez. Damon me dejó en mi cama y él se acerco a la ventana.

-Adiós (tn), ten cuidado y no dejes entrar a ni un desconocido.-Me dijo con un guiño.

Antes de que Damon saliera lo tomé de la mano.

-No te vayas. Quédate por favor.-Le dije con una mirada suplicante.

No quería estar sola. Me sentía muy sola, y no es lo mismo estar sola que sentirse solo.

-¿Estas segura de querer que me quede?.-Me preguntó confundido e interesado.

-Si, por favor.-Dije sin querer que se fuera.

-Bien, pero luego no me reproches.-Dijo cerrando la ventana.

-Me pondré la pijama, luego vuelvo.-Le dije tomando mi pijama y entrando al baño.

No me demore mas de 10 minutos. Cuando salí encontré a Damon acostado en mi cama, jugando con algo...¡Eran mis bragas rosa pastel con corazones!.

-¡Damon!.-Dije en reproche, lanzándome sobre él, para quitarle mis bragas.

Damon alzo su brazo y yo quede encima de el. En una posición bastante indecorosa.

-(Tn) tu tía puede llegar en cualquier momento.-Me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Rápidamente me aleje de él, quitandole mis bragas.

-Eres, eres...-Dije pensado en la palabra correcta.

-Sensual. irresistible, un semental.-Dijo arrogante y vanidoso.

-Eres un pervertido.-Le dije finalmente, él se río y me hizo un lado para que acostara junto a él.

-Bueno pequeña, es hora de dormir.-Dijo mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su pecho, y el acariciaba mi cabello.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y de pronto caí en un profundo sueño...

_Me encontraba en algo que parecía un hospital, este estaba hecho un desastre. Había sangre por todos lados, y la luz se había cortado. Llegue a un habitacion iluminada por una luz blanca. En esta se encontraba una chica rubia._

_-¿Caroline?.-Pregunté mirando a Caroline acostada en una camilla._

_La maquina, mostraba que no tenía signos vitales. Ella estaba muerta. Me acerque a la camilla, y mire a Caroline. Estaba blanca sin vida, su sonrisa contagiosa, había desaparecido, ahora era una perfecta linea seria. _

_Me acerque un poco mas donde ella, y de pronto tomó mi mano y abrió los ojos de golpe. Abrió la boca y mostro sus largos colmillos. Era un vampiro!. _

_Caroline se acerco a mi cuello..._

Abrí rápido mis ojos. Ya era de día.

Sabía que algo le había sucedido a Caroline, lo presentía.

-Eh por fin te despiertas, empezaba a creer que debía despertarte con el beso del verdadero amor.-Me dijo Damon en tono de broma. Reí pero luego me puse seria de inmediato.

-Algo le sucedió a Caroline.-Le dije preocupada.

-¿De que hablas?.-preguntó confundido.

-Presiento que algo le sucedió. ¿Podrías llamarla a su celular?.

-Claro, ahora le marco.-Dijo Damon sacando su celular.

Apreto unas veces la pantalla, y se llevo el celular a la oreja.

-Álo...¿Sheriff?...voy para allá.-Dijo rápidamente Damon. Él me miró preocupado.

-Caroline tuvo un accidente, esta en el hospital.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Fuese lo que fuese, Caroline estaba mal. Y tal vez, mi sueño tenía razón y era un vampiro...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado:333333 caroline!D: en el proximo cap se vendran los problemas de golpeDDDD: **


End file.
